


[Podfic] hearts all around my feet, don't ever sweep the street by hito

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of hearts all around my feet, don't ever sweep the street by hito</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] hearts all around my feet, don't ever sweep the street by hito

**Title** : hearts all around my feet, don't ever sweep the street  
**Author** : hito  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Derek/Stiles  
**Rating** : Teen and up  
**Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : Kink meme fill. Stiles knows he isn't attractive to gay guys or straight girls. He decides to check in with Derek on the straight dudes thing. Scott wants it known that his only problem with this is that he had to be there to hear it.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/377337)  
**Length** 0:  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/hearts%20all%20around%20my%20feet,%20don't%20you%20ever%20sweep%20the%20street%20by%20hito.mp3)  
MB


End file.
